You said you'd grow old with me
by MintDropsz
Summary: En el mundo entero reinaba un caos total. ¿La razón? Viktor Nikiforov había fallecido repentinamente por una enfermedad cardíaca cuyo único síntoma es la muerte. Tras un exhaustiva búsqueda para su gala de exhibición, Yuuri creyó haber encontrado la melodía que mejor lo representaba.


**You said you'd grow old with me**

Ese día, el cielo yacía cubierto de negras y pesadas nubes, preludio de una tormenta. Las infinitas gotas terminaron por empapar su cuerpo completamente, mas él podía sentir como, una a una, estas lo quemaban cual ácido al contacto con su piel. No obstante, por mucho que doliera estar a la intemperie, permanecía quieto. Tenía tanto en su cabeza que se había olvidado de los peligros del exterior, limitándose a mantener la mirada fija en un punto aleatorio al horizonte mientras, en su interior, luchaba una batalla campal contra sus propios demonios.

A pesar de todo, tenía muchas razones para estar agradecido con el universo o quizás, consigo mismo: se había consolidado como uno de los mejores patinadores artísticos del mundo, tenía buenos amigos con los cuales siempre podría contar pero, sobre todo, había encontrado el amor en quien menos se habría esperado. Sin embargo, hallarse en el culmen de su plenitud no lo prevería de lo que vendría después ni le permitiría percatarse de que, en realidad, dicha lluvia que amenazaba con hundirlo nuevamente en aquel hoyo donde se encuentras las sólidas rejas incapaces de atravesar que representan sus inseguridades, no era más que un invento de su trastornada mente.

Si bien era Yuuri quien estaba más afectado por esto, en el mundo entero reinaba un caos total. ¿La razón? Viktor Nikiforov había fallecido repentinamente por una enfermedad cardíaca cuyo único síntoma es la muerte. No había periódico o página de noticias que no tuviera un titular similar.

De igual manera, quienes eran cercanos al difunto se reunieron en el apartamento que este compartía con su pareja, incluyendo a sus padres, quienes habían volado desde Hasetsu para asegurarse que su hijo se encontrara bien tras lo sucedido. Exceptuando a los otrora mencionados, además de Yuri y Pitchit, quienes se encontraban excesivamente preocupados por cómo el japonés manejaría la situación, muchas personas realizaban visitas esporádicas y efímeras al condominio los meses siguientes. Yuuri mantenía una actitud positiva, como si toda la resiliencia de la que había carecido en su vida hubiese salido a la luz de repente, como si el sol hubiese dejado de brillar y la Tierra aprendiera a sobrevivir por su cuenta. Porque sí, ese ruso de cabello platinado había sido su sol desde la infancia; esa estrella que, aunque no la más resplandeciente ni la de mayor tamaño, era la única que él era capaz de apreciar.

Llegó la temporada de competencias, y todos se encontraban a la expectativa, esperando saber qué pasaría de ahora en adelante mas fue cuestión de tiempo para que los medios se estremeciera nuevamente. En esta ocasión, con Yuuri como protagonista.

"Yuuri Katsuki deja el patinaje tras muerte de su prometido".

Después de haberlo pensado demasiado, había llegado a esa conclusión. Había intentado seguir adelante, pero era imposible hacerlo sin Viktor, sin aquel sol que evitaría que la Tierra se congelase y se volviera obsoleta, por lo que no tuvo más opción que despedirse del deporte para siempre.

Una tarde, faltando poco más de un mes para el Grand Prix, Yuuri recibió una llamada en la que cual se le notificó que en dicho evento se le haría un homenaje póstumo al pentacampeón, preguntando también si deseaba realizar una presentación durante la ceremonia de cierre. Él, quien yacía en medio de la incertidumbre por tal inesperada petición, accedió, aunque no había estado entrenando desde hace un largo tiempo. La mujer al teléfono se disculpó rápidamente y le dio sus condolencias, además de agradecerle por acceder a lo que ella creía era una petición casi imposible, pues sus notables nervios no hacían más que inquietar al ya tenso Yuuri. No obstante, tan pronto colgó, este se vio sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? Su tranquilidad se desvanecía paulatinamente, dando paso a la duda tal y como las nubes de lluvia que arruinan el celeste paisaje veraniego. Una vez salió del estupor en el que se hallaba, el ex patinador sintió que esa última rutina debía ser excepcional, por lo que se dio la tarea de encontrar la canción perfecta, algo que no fue capaz de hacer sin vacilar durante sus años de competencia, sabiendo de antemano que sería complicado.

Quizás había estado buscando con tanta vehemencia que, sin siquiera darse cuenta, había pasado un par de noches en vela, excavando en los suelos de su memoria en vano, acompañado de una inconmensurable nostalgia que lo invadió desde el principio de su travesía. Sin embargo, fue al tercer día de su exhaustiva cacería musical que creyó haber encontrado la melodía que mejor lo representaba. Tan solo leer su título significó para Yuuri contener sus lágrimas, llegando incluso a pensar que sería imposible para él patinar sin quebrarse pero sabía que, en definitiva, esa era la ideal: _You said you'd grow old with me._

—Así es, Victor —por algún extraño motivo, sonreía levemente mientras se hablaba a sí mismo, esperando tal vez que sus palabras llegaran a su amado—. Dijiste que envejeceríamos juntos.

Entonces llegó el día del Grand Prix. Sentado de nuevo frente a la imponente pista, todo se ve tan tenue y lejano. Los gritos y aplausos del público son casi imperceptibles. Los rostros familiares que se acercaban a saludarlo se habían difuminado. En lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en su presentación, la cual tendría lugar tras la competencia. El lapso de tiempo en el que practicó su rutina fue efímero, mas ahora quería que se detuviera por completo y así no tener que desnudar sus emociones frente a miles de personas.

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un joven con una voz que denotaba amabilidad le manifestó que era el siguiente, por lo que el japonés procedió a retirar los salva cuchillas de sus patines al tiempo que sudaba frío. Cada vez era más difícil para él respirar.

El presentador lo anunció. Yuuri, quien había preferido mantenerlo como un secreto, sintió las sorprendidas miradas de sus amigos atravesar su pecho cual puñal. Una vez sus pies tocaron el hielo, se le puso la piel de gallina, y fue cuestión de segundos para que la música comenzara a sonar. Inesperadamente, parecía moverse con naturalidad, casi por inercia, como si su cuerpo hubiese tomado vida propia y ahora se deleitara con la meliflua canción. En eso, en una pantalla ubicada en la parte trasera se reproducían videos y fotos del fallecido, algunas junto a su amante, otras en el campeonato e incluso unas cuantas de su niñez.

—Tiendes a fallar tus saltos cuando tienes algo en la cabeza —recordó de repente.

Pero no, en esta ocasión no tenía la intención caer, no defraudaría a Viktor a pesar que ya no estaba ahí para verlo. Estaba agradecido por el corto periodo que pasó con el pentacampeón, mas no podía evitar sentir que era injusto que el otro se hubiese marchado, dejándolo congelado en el tiempo, presa de una gélida temperatura que solo existía en su interior.

El establecimiento permaneció en total silencio por unos instantes, como si el público no terminara de asimilar lo que acababa de apreciar. Yuuri, por su parte, salió de la pista, topándose inmediatamente con Yuri y Otabek. El primero secaba sus lágrimas mientras ambos lo observaban con melancolía. Él se acercó al ruso y no lo pensó dos veces a la hora de darle un abrazo.

—No llores, Yurio. Eres un campeón, debes ser fuerte. ¿Está bien? —murmuró cerca de su oído, provocando el efecto contrario del que esperaba.

Luego, se marchó del lugar mientras los muchachos veían cómo su silueta desaparecía gracias a la lejanía. Fue entonces cuando supo qué quería hacer de ahora en adelante: regresaría a Hasestsu y trataría de seguir con su vida. Podría trabajar en el Ice castle, así nunca perdería contacto con el patinaje y, por ende, con Viktor, ya que ese era el lazo que los unía, aquel deporte que a ambos apasionaba.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola :)

La canción es _You said you'd grow old with me_ de Michael Schulte


End file.
